Naruto of the Crystal Release
by KuramaFan12345
Summary: Naruto is godlike. He has Shoton. He is paired with Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Crystal Release

 **AN: This is my first story, so please don't judge me. I will try to update as fast as I can, but I'm quite lazy. There won't be any lemons or yaoi. I think I will pair Naruto with Tenten. Good Kurama. Kuramas chakra won't be split. And there will be a little surprise in the Chuunin Exam. Naruto will be Godlike. Naruto will also Kushinas Chakra Chains, and an ability to learn seals at a fast rate. He will have some abilities from The Sage of Six Paths. Naruto will also have no friends, he will not meet the Itchirakus, Naruto will also be cold to all but the Hokage and Iruka. He will meet Tenten, when I can come up with something**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

"Normal speaking"

 _´Normal thinking´_

" **Tailed beast/summon speaking"**

 _ **´Tailed beast/summon thinking´**_

 **On with the story.**

Intro:

In the the ninja village, Konoha, there is peace and quiet and… who am I kidding, the village is under attack from the Kyubi. The Fourth Hokage is about to seal the tailed beast into his newborn son, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. The Fourth places his baby on the podium (or whatever it is called) to end the battle. We all know how that goes, Kushina and Minato dies from the claw, and Naruto is left without parents.

Within the seal of his new container, the Kyubi is thinking about what he should do. To give little Naruto an edge in life, a bloodline limit, the Crystal Release composed of Earth and Wind elements, but the Kyubi alters it, so he can crystalize everything, even energy, with minimum use of chakra. Satisfied with its work, it takes a long, long, looooooooooooooooooooooooong nap.

The next morning, the council was called for a meeting about what to do. That's when Naruto was announced the container of the Kyubi, which was made a village secret with a punishment on death if it were broken. He also told the people of this and the boys name, but when the Third Hokage hold up the boy, there was thrown kunai and shuriken at the newborn Naruto. Luckily, he were saved, on a whim, by three ANBU, one with a dog mask, one with a weasel mask and the last with a cat mask. The old Hokage placed, the day after that, Naruto in an Orphanage.

Intro end.


	2. Start of a new Life

Naruto of the Crystal Release

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

"Normal speaking"

 _´Normal thinking´_

" **Tailed beast/summon speaking"**

 _ **´Tailed beast/summon thinking´**_

 **On with the story.**

Chapter 1: Start of a new Life

4 year old Uzumaki Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage one year ago, and was again running from his life, the past 4 years has been nothing but worse than Hell, for little Naruto. Naruto had been nothing, but sad that only ONE person seemed, to not call him weird names, just because he hold the Kyubi. Yes, Naruto knows the Kyubi, and he at the little age of three began making a family like bond, he also knows the name of Kyubi. Naruto, instead of calling Kurama by his name, called him Tou-san, he also called the Hokage; Jiji. But back to Naruto, he was now stuck in a dead end, with 10 Jounins, 13 Chuunins, 20 Genins and 30 civilians armed to the teeth. "Why!? Why are you doing this to me!? What have I ever done to you!?" Little Naruto screamed, but he didn't get an answer. Instead the Shinobi in the group send a lot of different techniques at him. Naruto clenched his eyes closed and threw his hands in front of him to protect himself, but he never felt the pain from the techniques, just a nice feeling inside of him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but regretted it immediately. Where there once was a mob, was only the techniques and mob turned to crystals, Naruto wished them all away, and got it, all the crystal turned to dust glimmering in the air.

That's the view the Third saw before him, he was scared, yet fascinated by the occurrence, that was until he saw Naruto stand in the back of the alley with a cold stare at the scene. Sarutobi Hiruzen moved over to Naruto and got a warm glance, before it turned cold. Hiruzen picked up Naruto and walked over to the Hokages office. On the way there, Narutos eyes became cold, and his eye color shifted from cerulean to ice blue, it unnerved some of the people glaring on Naruto, but not many. In the office Narutos eyes shifted back, Sarutobi could at least understand the look to the villagers. That's when three ANBU came in, and saw the boy, the three ANBU had left Naruto to hold back hundreds of villagers and shinobi to protect him. Naruto liked the three ANBU, they had helped him use chakra. Now Naruto got a good idea, he would like to train to be a shinobi, and to be overlooked by the three ANBU while training, and he would like to take the genin exam in 9 years. He voiced it to his Jiji, who didn't look pleased, but by Narutos first own technique, the Puppy Eye Jutsu, he convinced him. He got a lot of training to do.

(I'm not going to write all the training down just the end results)

9 years later

In the end of his training period, Naruto could be considered close to Kami. (Here comes the Godlike). He is a strong sensor. He was a level. 10 seal master, had mastered the Flying Thunder god and can now use it without the markers, just a seal on his wrist that let him teleport where ever he likes, he's mastered chakra Chains, which Kurama told him he had, Naruto has mastered the farthest in history with his elements and bloodline, he can use the Deva path without the Rinnegan, he also mastered all types of Jinchuuriki modes, and opened the cage where Kurama was sealed, He has an infinite amount of chakra, (Naruto has so much that he cannot use it all), his chakra control was near complete, he has a gravity seal on 2000 time Earth's gravity, he has a resistance seal on the same level, he also has weight seals on both arms and leg 1 million pound each seal, he perfected the rasengan, and made Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken, he has the dragon contract and is a dragon sage and he has a Chakra suppression seal on his upper back, which suppress his chakra to genin level, and of course his own Taijutsu, Naruto called Kessho-Ken . He is also an amazing cook. He is as fast as a Kage with all the seals on. He is a sword master rivaling the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; he is the same height as in canon, but wears only his black jumpsuit from canon and has a facemask, like Kakashi. Naruto learned how to eat a lot without removing his mask. He dyed his hair white and he's eyes now purple like his mothers. He has gone om a lot of missions, to get experience. Naruto changed his name to Kurama, for the illusion that he had died. Naruto is also the smartest person. He can do all his jutsus without hand seals, and he learned the Shadow Clone to learn all he could. Naruto is cold towards everyone except Jiji, Iruka, his only friend his age Tenten, and the three ANBU, where one dropped out to teach a genin team. (guess who).

Inside the academy he is waiting outside the door to Irukas class, to get to the test, and become a genin. Kurama (I will now call Naruto by this name in public) was getting impatient, when he heard Iruka yell to the class to be quiet, that's when he opened the door.

Inside the classroom everyone was looking at the person, who just walked in. He wasn't that tall, but he unnerved everyone with his cold, purple eyes. He had spikey white hair a black full body suit (his canon outfit, just solely in black), a black facemask, where Hinata activated her Byakugan, but couldn't see underneath it, he had black shinobi sandals on and black fingerless gloves with a dark metal plate, with the Konoha symbol on. (everybody, except Naruto, is the same as in canon). "This is our new student, Kessho Kurama. He will be here for the Exam and take part on the genin teams."

"Hey! Why does he just walk in here to take the Exam, when we were here for 4 years!?" Kiba yelled to Iruka. "He has studied for himself for the past 9 years, so I think he is qualified to take this Exam, Kiba." Replied Iruka.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Mizuki asks Iruka. "You should have." Is Irukas reply. "Well Kurama, if you could sit beside Hinata. But before that tell us something about yourself." "Fine. My name is Kessho Kurama, I was born outside of Konoha the day the Kyubi attacked. I'm an orphan, and self-taught. That's everything you need to know for now." He said in an unusual cold voice, that send chills down everyone's spine. He didn't get any Fan girls, because he just scared them away. He even scared Uchiha Sasuke, (who was brooding, and thinking about killing his brother), away from him. But he wasn't lucky by that, the two strongest Sasuke Fan girls, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, just yelled that he shouldn't be cooler than their 'Sasuke-kun' He walked up to his seat, where Hinata introduced herself, with fear evident in her eyes. The Exam was made up of three parts; a written test, a Taijutsu spar and a ninjutsu test, of the three academy jutsu and one other if you had one. In the written part, Kurama passed with excellence, in Taijutsu he was up against Sakura, who chose Kurama to show him he was not that good, he flipped his index finger at her forehead, and sent her flying through the wall into the classroom. He just scared the rest of the class more. In ninjutsu Kurama was the last, in the examination room, Mizuki was happy 26 of the students passed. When Kurama came in he used **Henge** , **Kawarimi** , **Shadow clones** and **Chakra Ball**. The **Chakra Ball** was the most amazing, it was dark blue chakra, formed in to a ball you throw, and where it lands is a small crater. It was made an A-rank offence jutsu by the Hokage. Naruto chose a black forehead-protector and had it around his forehead. When he came back in with the teachers, they began to speak. "Congatulations everyone who passed, now for the nomination of the two best, and the worst. Uchiha Sasuke is made Rookie of the Year, but only because Sasuke had been in the academy for the past least 4 years and Kurama just came here to be genin. Kunoichi of the year was Hyuga Hinata, and the deadlast was Inuzuka Kiba. But the one who got the top score was Kessho Kurama, who got 100% in the written exam, the top score in Taijutsu and top score in ninjutsu. Now come back here tomorrow for your team assignments. See ya tomrrow." Kurama leaved in a leaf **Shunshin** which shocked the whole class, and made Sasuke seethe, so he left to find him, when he remembers he only knows his name and birthplace, so Sasuke walks home with an army of Fan girls trying to catch up to him, after they had shown their parents they passed, and told them about the new guy in class, that freak them out.

A few hours later the council, wanted a meeting discussing, this new genin. Since Hiruzen, was the only one who knew where Naruto lived, he asked Neko (The cat masked ANBU) to get him. 10 minutes later, they both walked in; or rather, Yugao (Neko) dragged a sleeping person inside the room, by the hair. When Yugao released him from her grib, he woke up, stood up, and looked around on the council. "Do you know why you were summoned to this meeting, Kessho-san?" asked one none important member from the civilian council. "No I don't, council member-san, could you please inform me of that?" answered Kurama in his usual cold voice, which sent chills down everyone's spines. "YOU ARE HERE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER!" Screeched one pink haired Haruno. "Hmm, you said something?" Was what came out of Kuramas mouth, while everyone in the shinobi council began to laugh their asses off, even the most stoic person on the planet Hyuga Hiashi began to chuckle of the reference, to one who is rumored to be late to his own funeral. (If you don't know who it is I'm talking about, then I give up.) Council member Haruno became really red in the face, and sat down. When the shinobi side calmed down again, Shihomaru Danzo began to examine, this kids appearance. He wore black ANBU outfit, but with the fourths cape (or whatever it is called) except there stood Kurama, and there was a picture of the Kyubi under the kanjis. _'Could be a good soldier for Root, if he is strong enough he could be very valuable. I need a new weapon, since the old one is nowhere.'_ "Listen here brat, YOU are under us, so YOU take orders from US…" Koharu was abruptly cut off when Kurama began to speak again. "No, I don't take orders from you, I take orders from the Hokage, and NOT his advisors or the council. I thought this was a dictatorship Hokage-sama." "You are right Kurama-san, maybe it's time I grow back my backbone, but this also is something the civilian council should know. Kurama, you are here to tell what happened in the taijutsu spar. We already heard it from Sakura, so we want your point of view on this." "Ok, Hokage-sama. Sakura could choose any opponent she wanted, she chose me, and when the match started I has holding back, a lot. I side stepped her punch, flicked her forehead with my index finger, only hard enough to knock her out though, and she was send into the wall. That was what happened, nothing more, nothing less. May I go now?" "Yes you may go now. Everyone, dismissed."

The next day, in the classroom of the former academy students, Iruka had just finished his speak. "Ok, Team 1 is… (I want to skip to the important ones) Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi is: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi is: Nara Shikamru, Hyuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma is: Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and Kessho Kurama. Your teachers will be here in a minute." After Iruka left, Sasuke came up to team 10's table and glared at Kurama, who ignored him like if he wasn't there. "Teach me that trick you did on Haruno, it could be useful." Sasuke demanded. "Just trin with weights, then you get it, sometime." That was what Sasuke got for an answer. He wasn't really happy about the answer though. But before he could say something more, Kakashi came in. Yup, Hatake Kakashi is early. Kurama couldn't believe it, he quickly made the Ram hand seal and muttered quietly "Release." When nothing happened he tried again, still nothing, after the tenth time he got up and forced Kakashi to the ground. "Who are you, and where is Kakashi? Because you can't be him." Asked Kurama to Kakashi. Outside the door, the other teams sensei's heard the question and all came in before they got the answer. After two minutes everything was back in order and team 10 followed Asuma to a BBQ place, that the Akimichi family owned.

Next Chapter up as soon as possible.


	3. The genin teams and test

Naruto of the Crystal Release2

 **AN: I plan on giving Naruto all five elements, but he can only use crystals as a sub-element. I just don´t know when I can do it. Kessho Kurama means actually: Crystal Kurama. (To the ones who did´t know) I based the team equally, I hope. They all have a tracker and some sort of capturer, one have a healer, one have a capturer and one have an interrogator. The rest is either support, tank or in team 10´s place a combination of them all. In this chapter I am going, to go through the most important, and the real genin test of course. I also have some plans regarding the wave mission and chuunin exam. Naruto will drop the cold voice, and have a monotone though, he still have ice-cold eyes. When Naruto is alone, or in his mindscape I will call him Naruto again.**

 **Preveously:**

 _The next day, in the classroom of the former academy students, Iruka had just finished his speak. "Ok, Team 1 is… (I want to skip to the important ones) Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi is: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi is: Nara Shikamru, Hyuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma is: Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and Kessho Kurama. Your teachers will be here in a minute." After Iruka left, Sasuke came up to team 10's table and glared at Kurama, who ignored him like if he wasn't there. "Teach me that trick you did on Haruno, it could be useful." Sasuke demanded. "Just train with weights, then you get it, sometime." That was what Sasuke got for an answer. He wasn't really happy about the answer though. But before he could say something more, Kakashi came in. Yup, Hatake Kakashi is early. Kurama couldn't believe it, he quickly made the Ram hand seal and muttered quietly "Release." When nothing happened he tried again, still nothing, after the tenth time he got up and forced Kakashi to the ground. "Who are you, and where is Kakashi? Because you can't be him." Asked Kurama to Kakashi. Outside the door, the other teams sensei's heard the question and all came in before they got the answer. After two minutes everything was back in order and team 10 followed Asuma to a BBQ place, that the Akimichi family owned._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.(T.T)**

Chapter 2: Flashbacks and the real test

Team 10 and sensei, was sitting in the far corner in the restaurant, with the menues up trying to choose what they wanted to eat, and drink of course.

"Ok, shall we introduce ourselves? I'll start. My name is Sarutobi Asuma. I like a certain person. I dislike people who can't protect the king. My hobbies are training and smoking. My dream is to marry a certain person. Yamanaka, you're next." Said Asuma.

"Right. My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like Sasuke-kun and flowers. I dislike people who gets in the way of Sasuke-kun and me. My dream is to marry Sasuke-kun and be a great kunoichi." Stated Ino with passion, and a small blush.

"Okay, Aburame next." Said Sarutobi, while all three boys thought _'Fan girls'_ with a shiver running down their spines, though no one could see it.

"Aburame Shino. I like bugs, peace and quiet. I dislike people who kills bugs and noise. My hobbies are collecting bugs, and evolve my bugs to be better." Said the ever stoic Aburame.

"Ok, last one."

"Name's Kessho Kurama. I have a few likes. I have many dislikes. Some hobbies. No dream for the future. I just follow the road of life, and see where I end." Said Kurama (Naruto) in his new monotone voice. _'I have to warm up to them, since we are going to be on the same team. But I refuse to trust any of them. Not since_ that _incident.'_ **"I agree. You shouldn´t trust people who hasn´t earned it."** Said the REAL Kurama (Kyubi). ' _Thanks for agreeing, Tou-san.'_

' _So, we don´t know anything but his name.'_ was the thought of Ino and Shino. Ino had a small sweat drop.

' _Great I got the second Kakashi, an Aburame and a Fan girl. Just great.'_ Thought Asuma with sarcasm at the end.

"Good, now all of you have a choice, do you want to start training now, or wait till tomorrow?" Asked Asuma. The reply came from Kurama, who had looked at both his teammates. "I think it would be best to start now, since we think we are ready." Asuma then tells them about the real genin test. (I´m not going to write this part, because we all know.)

"Now, all you have to do is get these cigarettes from me, before the sun goes down. The one who doesn´t get one will be sent back to the academy." Asuma said, holding 2 cigarettes in front of them.

"Begin!" Right when that was said, Kurama took them right out of his hand, he then proceeded to give one to Shino and one to Ino. Asuma could only blink, before he registered what just happened.

"What just happened? Oh, right, you guys pass, since Kurama gave you the two cigarettes, which I want back now." He received the things he wanted. "Ok, you guys will be team 10. We will start training in 2 days, since you people should have been taken the test tomorrow. So relax and meet me at training ground 10 at 8 am in 2 days. See ya." Asuma said and disappeared in a swirl of leafs. The three new genin left the roof of the restaurant, where Kurama completed the test.

In the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound, Naruto lay in his and went to sleep. He began dreaming of the incident.

 _A few months after he began training, he went to a weapons store with his jiji. There he meet Tenten, a girl one year older than him. They started out rough, but that was because Naruto was a little afraid, that they would be like the villagers, and try to beat him. However, to his happy surprise they didn´t do anything mean, that became the first friend his age he had, and in the months up to his birthday he played and trained with Tenten. However, everything has to end, ´cause on his birthday the villagers traumatized Tenten, when Naruto would get his death experience. He had already died many times, so when they almost killed Tenten while holding him down, he snapped, and killed them all with the kyubis chakra. Tenten was knocked out when Naruto used it though, so she didn´t know. After that, the Hokage sealed her memory about Naruto and what happened. That is when Naruto distanced himself from everyone except some few chosen. He didn´t want to go to the academy, so Hiruzen teached him that._

Naruto woke up sweating bullets, and panting. He checked the clock, it read 5:00 am. "Just that stupid memory haunting me. I promised myself I would never let that happen again. But it is becoming harder to put that mask up. Well, it doesn´t matter anyway, I just don´t have to get close to anyone. I have a free training day, I guess I could master my bloodline now." And with that Naruto made 100000 **Shadow clones** and got to work.

At 12:00 pm in the Hokage tower´s office, the jonin senseis were waiting for the last sensei *cough Kakashi *cough, when he walked in with his nose in a little orange book everybody knows. "Sorry I´m late. I got lost on the road of life." Everybody sweat dropped at that. "Now, since we are all here let´s hear who passed and who didn´t."

"Team 1, failed."

"Team 2, failed."

"Team 3, failed."

"Team 4, failed."

"Team 5, failed."

"Team 6, failed."

"Team 7, passed. But only because I was ordered to not fail them."

"Team 8, Passed."

"Team 10, Passed."

"Everyone except Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma leave. All right, I would like to hear how the test went. Kakashi you start."

"If I have to be honest, I would say in skills, Kiba and Sasuke are capable, but not in teamwork. And Sakura is a weak fan girl. I would say I have to train them the next three months team exercises and then some chakra control. But I would rather not have to, they hate each other like the pest."

"Kurenai next."

(Kurenai is saying the same thing as in canon about Hinata, and says the same as Asuma about Shikamaru and Chouji.)

"Good, now Asuma."

"Now, I can´t say anything special about two of them, since I am missing to check their abilities…"

"What do you mean, that you didn´t get to see their abilities?" Asked Kurenai.

"I mean Kessho Kurama, the new kid, was so fast that he completed the test right after it started. He did something to let his team pass. He gave his two teammates a chance to become a ninja, while he would go to the academy. But I don´t know anything but his name, and that he is fast. You might be his idol Kakashi, he didn´t tell anything but his name." Said Asuma. _'I´m proud of you Naruto, but I´m sad that you had to experience that, and distance yourself from everyone. Even I could be closer to you.'_ Thought Kakashi and the Hokage at the same time with a sad smile on their lips. That didn´t go unnoticed by Kurenai and Asuma. They just let it be.

"Well that should be it, you may leave, I have some work to do."

(I know some of you want to know how Naruto has Shoton. Therefore, here is a little back-story about it. Enjoy.)

It was one year after the attack from Kyubi, and little one year old Naruto laid half dead in an alley. Unfortunately, for him, Orochimaru in disguise came in with a syringe, filled with blood from Guren. Orochimaru injected the blood into Naruto. He also gave him another bloodline from that syringe. That was a bloodline where he regenerates chakra as fast as a tailed beast. "Now my future vessel, don´t die now. Kukukukuku." Said Orochimaru. Then left the village.

(That is why Naruto has Shoton, and so much chakra.)

At training ground 10, Kurama had changed outfit. He was now wearing white ANBU pants with red flames at the end, a white sleeveless muscle shirt with red flame at the bottom, a white long sleeved jacket with red flames at the ends. He also wore his fathers cloak, but with a nine tailed fox on the back instead and lastly an open white Kakashi facemask. When Ino saw Kurama, she forgot completely about Sasuke for a second. Team 10 was having a sparring match to see each other's abilities, right now it was Ino vs. Shino, Shino was already winning, because of his bugs already sucked most of Ino´s chakra.

"Winner by knockout, Shino." Said Asuma.

"Next match is Shino vs. Kurama." Both kids lined up, so they were facing each other with 10" between them. When Asuma saw they were both ready, he began the match. It was over soon after. Kurama moved up to Shino and hit him in the stomach, just hard enough to send him to the ground, where Kurama knocked Shino out cold.


End file.
